Flickering Lights DISCONTINUED
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Sam Crawford didn't deserve to die like that. What if he survived that fire and escaped from his nightmarish experience? What would have happened if Eric Crawford knew that his brother had lived? Would he have gone to kill him like his Father would have d
1. Survive

**Flickering Lights**

**A/N:** Hey there everybody! This is my very first _Taken_ fan fiction! I hope you enjoy! I felt really sorry for Sam when he dies in that fire shack, uhh thing, lol. And I thought perhaps I'll give him a chance! I mean, Sam was so young! He was too hot to die, and in that way. :) I like Eric Crawford, because when he died he had gone to protect innocents. But I don't like him for letting Sam die. So there's gonna be twists and all sorts in this story, so bear with me. :) If you like it, please review! ;) If not, well, don't bother reviewing then, lol. And now onto the Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Taken,_ sadly enough... Nor Sam Crawford, Eric Crawford, all the Taken Characters in the fan fiction. But what I do own is the plot I've thought up and the characters I write about:)

**Summary: **Sam Crawford didn't deserve to die like that. What if he survived that fire and escaped from his nightmarish experience? What would have happened if Eric Crawford knew that his brother had lived? Would he have gone to kill him like his Father would have done? Or would Sam be the one who would be doing the killing?

**Survive**

Sam Crawford screamed, screamed in horror at the sight of his fears, his memories all coming back to him. With one glance into Lester's eyes had earned him the privilege to see what Lester's former victims have seen. Sam continued to cry out in fear, falling to his knees as he froze, his eyes as wide as saucers as he clutched his head in anguish.

The shack Lester and Sam was in was burning, the fire building itself more and more as it ate away on the wood. Sam coughed, despite the horror he had all seen. For a moment he didn't care about his surroundings, about where he was.

All he could see was his fears, and all the things he have done in his life that he had been scared of. From all the things he had been hiding from.

But a distorted hand set itself on Sam's shoulder and Sam's screaming slowly started to dissipate. Then all of a sudden he was thrown out of the shack, the wall crashing behind him, letting him fall on the forest ground. Sam gave out a cough and then a gasp as he shivered. He blinked several times. He didn't understand. He... He was with his father, with- his brother... with... all the people he knew... Now he realized he was nowhere near where he thought he was. His eyes slowly found himself tracing towards the burning shack, and he saw a darkened figure into the burning shack, as if watching him from inside the fire.

Sam looked confusedly at the figure, and then slowly he understood. He now remembered why he was here. He was here to see the strange markings on the cave found in Alaska... Sam coughed again, the smoke from the fire finally catching up to him. He winced as he felt a pain sear deep in his flesh.

He looked at his left arm and he saw that it was burned pretty badly. The sleeve had burned away, showing his burned arm. For a minute he didn't understand why it was as it was. Then he bit down on his lips hard. He had been in some sort of horrible nightmarish dream while he was awake and didn't even notice that he was being burned.

Blinking back painful tears, he watched as the shack continued to burn. He, Sam Crawford, was saved from the fire with the help of Lester, the one who had caused him real pain in the mind. Sam didn't know if he should be thanking Lester or if he should be cursing him. But whichever it was, he did neither. All he did was stare at the fire that ate up the shack and killed the Alien Hybrid who had died to try and save his already gone brother.

_What am I going to do now? _Sam thought, shivering as the injuries of his escape caught up with him now, making him cry in spite of himself.

_You keep moving on..._ the voice spoke to him as Sam's eyes rolled back and all went black around his surroundings...

**A/N: **I know it's short, and I'm sorry! xP I am so sorry! I will update! Please review and tell me what you think. I did my best at writing up what Sam might have felt (since I didn't exactly see what Sam feared with all his heart...) and I hope you won't come flaming me for it.


	2. LAST NOTES

**Flickering Lights**

**PLEASE READ**

Hello everybody. I know you're probably thinking right about now that this doesn't seem like a chapter, and I'm afraid I would have to say yes, it isn't. I've decided that I won't continue writing on this story. It was hard making this decision because I like the plot quite a bit. But I don't have the fire to write it anymore. I'm sorry to anyone I might have disappointed, but I hope the notes I write down below for the chapters that were to come in this story will satisfy you somewhat.

**And I want to thank the few people who read & reviewed this story! You guys are amazing! :D Thank you!**

**ADOPTION**

**However if there is anyone out there who thinks this story is interesting and want to continue it, you can adopt it! Please message me on my profile about it! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Taken!**

**X**

**NOTES**

**X**

**Sam Crawford, having survived his ordeal in the fire, runs to the nearest hospital he is pulled into the emergency room. He barely recovers and the doctor tells him he is lucky to be alive. Sam isn't quite sure if 'lucky' was the right words to express his situation.**

**After he is better enough to walk on his own without anyone's help, he goes in search of Eric Crawford.**

**CONFRONTATION**

**Eric Crawford is horrified to find that his brother still lived to be standing in front of him. His breathing little brother, who had died. He was mixed with a flurry of emotions, but he couldn't let them take a hold of him. He thought of what his father would have done then.**

**He wouldn't have any hesitation of killed Sam. No matter how much it would have hurt.**

**And then he realized just how weak he was compared to his old man. He had wanted to become like him, and yet even after all those years, he just couldn't be him. He was plain, old Eric Crawford.**

"**Hello, Eric." Sam spoke, and he looked at Eric without any trace of a comforting smile.**

**X**

**So far that's how much I've had stored in my head. I know I've missed out some good details in the plot but I can't remember them.. I'm sorry!**

**Thank you for reading! (:**


End file.
